The Last Savior
by leveragus
Summary: This is going to be a fic for my Leverage and the Olympians series.The Leverage team receive a visit from their Gods and Goddess parents telling them that they are Demigods. There's a prophecy involving Nate and Sophie future child, Eliot fighting monsters and Hardison hacking mythology...
1. Prologue

**A/N This is going to be a crossover between Leverage and Percy Jackson series (including the Heroes of Olympus). **

**These meeting don't happen in the same year, there are in different times in the Leverage team past.**

**Nathan Ford: son of Athena, Goddess of Wisdom and Strategy**.

12 years old Nathan Ford was laying alone on his bed listening to some music from the radio. His father was probably down at the bar collecting debts from poor people or breaking some fingers.

His school homework was already finished. He had done them hours ago. Really, there were so easy. He didn't know why he had to go to school anyway. He was way more advanced than his classmates even with his dyslexia. Not that he wanted to anything these days. Since his mother's death a few weeks before, nothing seemed to catch his interest. The thought that he had to still live 6 more years alone with his father sent chills down his spine. That's when an idea came into his mind. Why not run away? He could definitely live by himself. His father helped him with nothing and he was auto sufficient . He jumped off his bed and ran to his closet. He picked up a rucksack and started filling it with clothes. When the bag was full he went to get the cash he had saved from playing poker. He put his shoes and jacket on and went for the door without regrets.

"Nathan Ford, you stop right there!" a voice stopped him from behind.

He slowly turned around. In front of him stood a long black haired woman with intense grey eyes. She was wearing a beautiful long white dress with gold decorations. She was absolutely beautiful.

"Who are you?" Nate whispered.

"I'm Athena. I'm your mother."

"The Greek Goddess?" Nate was stunned. "But that's impossible, it's just a myth and my mother died weeks ago."

"Yes, I've just heard about it. I'm sorry Nathan, she was a nice person. I sent you to your mother after she discovered that she couldn't have any children. We met at college and she was such an intelligent and promising student. Unfortunately all changed after she met your father. I had warned her about him, but she was blinded by love."

"So what, I was adopted?" Nate shouted. Everything seemed so surreal.

"You were a gift. My gift for your mother. Nathan, I know that living alone with your father won't be easy, but I need you to stay here, safe. A big future is ahead of you. You'll have to go through dark times, but that will only make you stronger. And when everything will seem lost, you will find some new friends and together you will do great things."

"But I don't want to stay here!" He whined almost crying, He hadn't cried since the funeral.

"I know but you must. I'll always be here, son. Don't worry!"

He slowly nodded and dropped the bag.

"Good. Goodbye, Nathan. And remember, you're not alone"

And with that she was gone, leaving Nate to wonder if it had really happened.

**Sophie Devereaux: daughter of Aphrodite, Goddess of Beauty and Love.**

"But Headmaster Andrews," 14 years old Sophie whispered looking the man directly into his eyes " you don't want to give me a suspension".

"Of course not, miss Devereaux." He answered without knowing why. "You can go now"

Sophie gave a small triumph smile and left the Headmaster's office. "That was easy!"

"That was very impressive girl. It's being a long time since I saw one of my girls Charmspeak someone" A beautiful brown haired woman stopped her in the corridor.

"I'm not a girl." Sophie spat back.

The woman gave a small chuckle. "Of course, you're a woman now."

"Who are you?" She asked annoyed.

"I'm your mother, Aphrodite." She smiled.

"That's very funny. My mother is who knows where. She ran away years ago!"

"That was your step-mother. You're my child Sophie."

Sophie looked unconvinced.

"I'm guessing that you have excellent grades in French but you're not doing so good in the other subjects."

"Anyone could read my report" she shrugged.

"You're good at French because it's the language of love and everyone of my children can speak it fluently. Unfortunately like every Greek demigod you've got dyslexia, that's why you have trouble reading. You'll get use to it."

"That's impossible! Why should I believe you?" she cried. "And if you're my mother, where have you been all these years."

"Oh, I'm sorry dear, but I couldn't reach to you before. I'm here to tell you that you have a bright future ahead of you. You will once meet people that will make you feel safe. In the meanwhile, you can use your abilities in a better way, not just to get out of suspension"

Sophie just nodded. "Will I see you again?"

"I'll come to you when the time is right. For now goodbye, my child!"

Use my abilities in a better way- Sophie thought. And she smiled thinking exactly how she was going to use them.

**Eliot Spencer: son of Ares, God of war.**

14 years old Eliot Spencer punched a guy at least three years older than him and who had several inches in height more than him.

"You stay away from my big sister!" he shouted kicking the guy in the groin.

The poor boy and his friend quickly got up and ran away frightened. "Okay, okay!"

Eliot cleaned his hands and his jeans and turned around intended to go back home.

"Yeah, you're my son alright!" A man to his far right chuckled.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Eliot snapped.

The man was leaning on a large, black Harley Davidson chopper motorcycle. He was wearing black jeans, combat boots and a leather jacket and his eyes were hidden behind red tinted sunglasses.

"You've got quite a temper, haven't you?" He grinned. "Well, I suppose that is my fault. I'm Ares, God of war and I'm your farther"

Eliot snorted. "You should lay off with the booze. It should stop you from talking non-sense"

Are smiled. "Not convinced, huh?" He picked up a baseball bat from the motorcycle.

Eliot backed away a bit moving in defense. "Oh, man. I didn't mean to offend you!"

With a wave of the bat, it soon transformed into a sword. Another wave, and it was a shotgun, and then a two handed broadsword.

"Wow, I did you do that?" Eliot looked in wonder.

"That's nothing for a God." Ares shrugged.

"So you're really are my father?" Eliot whispered. "Where are you been all this time?"

"I could come to you only now, son. You are a demigod, in you there is great power. You are very strong and you will soon found out that it will be easy for you to learn hand-to-hand combat and how to use various weapons. You must train hard because one day you'll be ask to fight the impossible. Can you promise me that?"

Eliot nodded. "You know I should kick your ass for leaving my mother before I was born?"

Ares chuckled. "I'm sure one day you will. I'll see you soon, son. For now goodbye."

Ares hopped on his motorcycle and drove away.

**Parker: daughter of Hermes, God of Travelers, Merchants and Thieves.**

A 15 years old Parker ran across the street and hid behind the corner into an alley. She took the wallet she had just pick pocketed out of her sweater pocket and check it for cash. 75$, not bad. She managed to steal his phone too. She should get good money for it too.

Satisfied with her conquests, she went back to the street. She could finally have a decent meal that day.

As she turned the corner, she bumped into someone.

"Sorry" she murmured without looking up and continued walking.

She soon felt that her pocket felt lighter. She started searching for the wallet, but she couldn't find it.

"Looking for this!" A man behind her startled her. She turned around and he was waving the wallet in triumph with a big grin.

"That's mine!" Parker snapped and she jumped trying to get it away for him, but the man was quicker and snatched it out of her reach.

"I'm pretty sure it belongs to the man you've just stolen it from!"

"I don't know what you're talking about!"

The middle-aged man dressed in a jogging tracksuit just smiled. "Of course you don't!"

"Who are you? The police?" she retorted back.

"No, I'm not the police" He threw the wallet back to her. "I'm Hermes, the God of Thieves. I'm your father, Parker."

"Ah, that's funny! My parents left me when I was little."

"Your mother abandoned you because she wasn't strong enough to handle a demigod child. And I… well I couldn't come to you sooner, but now I'm here to guide you to the right path."

"I've manage on my own since now, I don't need your guidance."

"Unfortunately you do, my child. You have a difficult path in front of you. You need to be trained and by someone who can take care of you"

"No, I don't!"

"See that man over there?" Hermes pointed at a distinctive man walking across the street with a walking stick.

"Yes?"

"I need you to steal his wallet" he instructed.

"Why?"

Hermes sighed. "Trust me with this Parker, please. It's the only thing I ask from you."

She thought about it and then without looking back she went to pick pocketing that man.

"Good luck, my child" Hermes whispered.

Parker tried to steal the man's wallet but he was too quick for her and grabbed her hand.

Was it a trap?

"Well, what have we got here? What's your name?" The man asked.

"Parker. Let me go!"

He released her hand. "Well, Parker. I'm Archie. Would you like me to teach some stealing techniques?"

**Alec Hardison: son of Hephaestus, God of Blacksmiths and Fire.**

"Well, that was easy!" 11 years old Alec Hardison just finished to repair his laptop that his older foster brother had broken the day before. Now the machine was running better than ever.

"Of course it was, you are my son"

Hardison spun around with his chair startled. "Who are you and how did you get in here?"

In front of him there was a huge, muscular man with a wild brown bear, a big head and dressed with overalls.

"Man, you're big!" Alec whispered.

The man just chuckled. "Yeah, it happens when you work all you life in a workshop."

"Who are you?" Hardison repeated his question.

"I'm Hephaestus. I'm your father."

"No offence, man. but we don't really look alike."

"Alec Hardison, you're a demigod and I'm here to claim you as my son!"

"Okay," he still wasn't sure.

"You're already showing amazing mechanical abilities. They will only increase. You will be able to do anything with a computer"

"Really?" The young boy smiled.

The big man nodded. "But you must train. Learn the language of the machinery and you will be able to understand everything that is mechanical."

Hardison's eyes lit up. It might not be bad being a demigod.

"I must go now, son. I have to get back to my workshop, but when the times comes we will meet again" and he disappeared in thin air.

What the young children didn't know at the time was that soon after they had been claimed by their Greek Gods parents, their memories of it were cancelled to keep them safe from monsters that could have chased them. Cancelled until the time was right. And that time arrived!


	2. Chapter 1

_Portland_

Eliot Spencer walked out his apartment building. The air was chilly that morning and his leather jacket did little to shield him from the cold. He zipped up his jacket and began walking down street, hands in his pockets. He wanted to buy some groceries from his favourite shop before going to the brew pub. Nate and Sophie didn't have the client meeting until that afternoon, but Hardison had called him telling him he needed help in the pub's kitchen. He turned around the corner and bumped into someone.

"Sorry, man" he quickly apologized to the massive man standing before him. He was tall and well-built with no hair and a not so friendly air. Eliot tried to walk pass him, but the stranger shoved him across. "Hey man, I said I was sorry" He really didn't want to start a fight, especially not with this guy.

"Where is it?" suddenly the stranger talked to him.

Eliot could sense trouble; this meeting wasn't casual. "I don't know what you're talking about." He tried to assess the situation and how to get out of it preferably in one piece.

"Tell me where it is!" the voice from the stranger got stronger and huskier. Eliot noticed that he also got taller and stronger. What was happening?

Clothes started ripping from the body and Eliot found himself in front of a three meters giant.

"What the hell!"

Eliot knew when it was time to fight or to flee… and this was a time to escape. He ran across the street zigzagging between the passing cars hoping that his speed would be an advantage against the giant. What he didn't expect was the flaming ball that hit the street not far from his right side. A car flew above his head and another one lost control and hit the lamp post. This giant was creating more damage and it was a danger for the people passing by, he had to fight him. Eliot took cover behind a truck parked along the street and waited for the giant to slowly walked pass him. It was looking around him trying to find the hitter. Eliot found an axe inside the behind of the truck, he picked it up and walked behind the giant.

"Hey you!" he shouted attracting his attention.

The giant turned around and roared. Eliot threw the axe with the all the strength he had and hit him right between the eyes.

The monster fell on the pavement with a loud bang.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Nate groaned at the sound of his alarm clock going off. He slumped the hand on top of it turned it off. He then heard a moan coming from behind him. He turned around and smiled at Sophie who had hidden her head under her pillow.

"Good morning" he told her tickling her side.

Sophie squirmed away and peaked from the underneath the pillow. "I don't feel so good." Suddenly she jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom.

Nate covered his face with his hands as he heard being sick by the toilet. He got up from the bed and followed her to the bathroom. Sophie was leaning against the bathroom looking awful.

"Better" he asked from the doorframe.

"No," she felt sick again.

Nate rolled his eyes, but went to grab a piece of cloth and after he wet it he putting behind her neck. "I told you not to eat that sushi last night"

Sophie groaned "Nate, I'm not in the mood for I told you so…." She send him a deadly glare.

"Sorry" He lifted his hands in surrender. "How about I'll prepare you some tea?" That was his way to apologize.

She gave him a small smile "Thanks"

After Nate left, Sophie slowly got up and looked herself in the mirror. She looked like she felt: horrible. She washed her face with cold water and brushed her hair to look more presentable. She reached Nate in the kitchen. He already had the tea ready and put it in front of her with a couple of plain biscuits.

She didn't really feel like eating but Nate insisted.

Nate received a text of his phone and went to look at. "It's Hardison. He says there's an emergency"

Sophie groaned frustrated putting hand on her forehead. "I thought we weren't supposed to go in until this afternoon!"

He shrugged. "Emergency"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hardison knew immediately that something was wrong at the brewery. As soon as they opened early in the morning, they usually didn't have any clients. He was surprised when he walked down that morning to find his staff already serving coffee to three strange old women. They had a taxi driver jacket on, but they looked nothing like taxi drivers. He quickly sent a text to the rest of the team telling them to get there as soon as possible because of an emergency. Nate might have passed on to him his spider sense or whatever it is and in that moment it was in full get-out-of-here-soon mode.

He walked over to Amy who was he usually the first one to get to the brewery. "How long have they being here?" he asked her in a lower voice.

"Who? The three ladies? Since I've opened." She frowned. "Why?" Wondering what her boss could see wrong in the three innocent old ladies.

"Nothing" he shook his head.

Amy walked back in the kitchens, leaving Hardison alone with them.

"Where is she?" one of the ladies suddenly appeared next to him.

"Where's who?" he tried not to look frightened but it wasn't working very well.

The other two joined their sister and Hardison noticed that they didn't have eyes. "Who are you people?"

"Tell us where she is!" they demanded.

His eyes were frantically searching for a way out. "I don't know what you're talking about"

"Don't lie! You…" She was interrupted mid-sentence as she started shaking. The other ladies turned around shocked and then they started shaking too.

"Parker!" Hardison shouted when he saw the thief standing behind them holding a taser.

The blonde thief just shrugged. "What? You said it was an emergency"

Soon the three bodies of the old ladies disappeared into a thick white smoke.

"What's going on here?" Hardison was having trouble understanding the events of that morning.

The door of the brewery opened and both Nate and Sophie walked in.

"So, what's the emergency?" Nate looked around trying to find the cause of trouble.

"I've already taken care of it" Parker smirked waving her taser.

"Three strange looking old ladies came here demanding for someone. They looked alike and had no eyes and they were creepy, man! So creepy! Then Parker tased them and they disappeared in some kind of smoke…"

Sophie raised her eyebrow incredibly "Hardison, you should stop watching horror movies before going to bed. The last thing I wanted this morning was so be dragged here for nothing."

"It's true!" He exclaimed wanting them to believe him.

Eliot came rushing in the brewery. "You won't believe what I just had to fight coming here!"

"Three no eyes old ladies?" Nate asked amused.

Eliot looked at him strangely and shook his head. "No, a giant!" He replied seriously.

"Of course!" Nate smirked. "Look guys, if this is a joke…"

"It's not a joke, Nathan" a woman voice interrupted him.

Nate turned his head towards the woman who had just spoken. Before him stood a beautiful woman dressed in an elegant long white dress. She had long dark hair and intense grey eyes, but they were friendly and kind.

"Why do you look familiar?" Nate whispered to her.

"Because we've already met, son" she smiled at him.

Then the memories of that afternoon that happened when he was young flooded his mind. Yes, she was his mother. "I…" he gasped.

"We haven't got enough time. They are already coming for her"

Eliot was having trouble understanding what was happening and he was slightly losing his patient. "For whom?" he grunted.

"For the baby" another voice came from behind the counter.

The tall, graceful and very beautiful poured herself a glass of wine that she had found with all the drinks. She sniffed and took a small sip frowning in disgust at the taste. "Cheap wine"

"Aphrodite," Athena scolded her. "This is not the time for drinking" and Aphrodite rolled her eyes annoyed. It was amazing how in her aspect and personality she looked like Sophie.

"Who are you people?" Hardison had enough of these mysterious women appearing in his brewery.

"Oh right," The dark haired and dark eyed woman waved her hand. "You still don't remember." With a flick of her hand all the team members started remembering their previous encounter with their Gods parents.

Hardison frowned with a headache. "I remember everything now, but I still can't believe it"

"You need to leave town, now" Athena urged them. "They will send more monsters after you"

"Who do they want? Why now?" Nate asked. She might be his mother, but he wasn't going to leave town without an explanation.

"They want the baby"

"What baby?" Nate frowned in confusion.

Both Athena and Hera looked at Sophie who finally realized what they were talking about. She put a hand on her abdomen gasping. "Nate,"

He looked at his girlfriend still confused.

"I don't think it was the sushi this morning" she finally said and Nate's eyes grew bigger when he understood what she was referring too.

"Wait? What? Sophie is pregnant?" Eliot exclaimed shocked.

"Cool!" Parker smiled

"Aren't you happy Athena?" Aphrodite smirked at the other Goddess. "We're going to be grandparents together." Her smile might have been genuine but her voice was clearly sarcastic.

"Why are they after our baby? And who is they?" Sophie asked firmly already feeling very protective of her child.

"There will be a time for explanations once you've reached your destinations" Athena assured her.

"Where is that?"

"Camp Half-Blood"

**A/N What did you think? Will the team reach Camp Half-Blood without trouble? Thanks for reading and please review. ****It's my first Percy Jackson fic (even if it's a crossover) and it's been a long time since I've read the first books, (waiting to put my hands on the Mark of Athena) so all the informations are either from what I remember of from research. **


End file.
